A spark plug including a ferrite having a metallic coil embedded therein in order to reduce electric wave noise generated during discharge has been known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2015-225793).
However, in the above conventional art, the metallic coil is easily oxidized, and thus there is a possibility that the coil causes a reduction in the service life of the spark plug.
The present invention has been made to address the above-described problem. An advantage of the present invention is a spark plug that can inhibit a reduction in the service life thereof.